


Gently

by Otiose



Series: Reader Inserts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, its what ukai desrves, tender and yearning and sweet, this is fluff yesyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otiose/pseuds/Otiose
Summary: Ukai, brushing your hair? More likely than you think
Relationships: Ukai Keishin/Reader
Series: Reader Inserts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626724
Kudos: 38





	Gently

The air smells sweet from the vanilla wax burner, perfuming the house with a scent that reminds me of baking messy cakes in my childhood. I hear Ukai’s padding feet walking into the room as I try desperately to tame my hair. I had the bright idea last night of falling asleep after a shower, and now I’m facing the consequences. After my brush catches on yet another knot, I feel Ukai walk behind me and gently take the brush from my hand. 

“Let me help, you look like you need it”, he grins. I huff and close my eyes, leaning backwards into my chair for him. He starts at the bottom of my head, methodically untangling my rat nest with nimble fingers. My shoulders slump as I relax more into his touch. He must’ve just gotten out of the shower, his usual smokey scent isn’t on him today. Thank goodness for that, then. 

His cold fingers brush against my neck, sending chills down my spine, and he laughs. The bristles drag from the top of my head to the nape of my neck and I sigh in content. 

“You’re in a good mood today”, he says into my ear. I snort and push his face away. His fingers run through my hair as he pulls it up into a hair tie. I feel his hands slide onto my shoulders, massaging into them. His chin rests on my head and I lean back further into his arms. The sunlight pouring in through the window is a stark difference from his colder body temperature, but I find I don’t mind it. 

“Keishin, didn’t you have work to do today?”, I mumble. He grunts and holds me closer, as if to say ‘I don’t care about that, I just want to be here. Just a little longer’. It’s cute, in his own way. Not like he wants to hear that, big tough guy that he wants to be. My eyes drift shut and we stay there for who knows how long. Him, standing over me, clutching me to his chest, cocooned in warmth but for his icy fingers tracing patterns against my arms. It feels safe. It feels like, anything could happen to us, but as long as we could hold each other like this, nothing could be wrong.


End file.
